


Game, set, match

by DarlingAmatus



Series: Cullrian Prompts from Tumblr <3 [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP, Smut, cullrian - Freeform, prompt, yummm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dorian's and Cullen's first time and one of them finishing early. Either Cullen because inexperience/excitement or Dorian because it's the fist time FEELINGS are involved and he underestimated their effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, set, match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amatus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amatus), [FiI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiI/gifts).



Maker he was nervous, was the thought that kept running through his mind as the dark skinned mage pushed Cullen onto his back on his bed. Dorian stood above him, all buckles and leather smirking down at him like he was a predator and Cullen was his prey. Of course this was completely true. He had lost the wager and this was Dorian's prize, Cullen.

Dorian had been sitting in a chair across the room from Cullen watching him as he had removed his armor and then the rest of his clothing per Dorian's instructions. Cullen has started to blush furiously and even started to fidget under the mage's hungry looks. Finally after what seemed like eternity Dorian had stood from his seat and simply gave him a heated once over before pushing him back onto the bed.

Dorian on the other hand was wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have this god of a man spread naked before him, all his for the night. He of course pushed that sting of hurt back knowing that this was only going to be for a night, that he had one this fair and square and Cullen was being a good sport about it by agreeing to their terms. Dorian's terms having been that if he won that he would get to 'spend the night' with Cullen. Dorian never thought that he would actually win since he always lost against the commander, even when cheating. 

Whatever the case, he would use this night to his advantage, push the pain of knowing this was a one sided ordeal on his behalf and enjoy Cullen's company for the night. It was going to be like all his other encounters so one would think this would be simple. But it was completely the opposite. Sure he had cared for some of his past bed companions but they didn't come close to the emotions he held for the inquisitions dear commander. Dorian was mentally kicking himself for this because this was just going to hurt all that much more later.

“Dorian” 

Dorian came back to the present, Cullen was sitting up on his elbows a look of concern on his face as he stared up at the mage. 

“Is something the matter? Have...Have I done something wrong? Do...are you reconsidering?” Cullen asked and Dorian bit back the bitter laughter at his own inner shame that wanted to come fourth.

“I... I don't know if I can do this....not with you.” Dorian said and was surprised at the flash of hurt that shined in Cullen's eyes.

“I-I see, then I'll just...” Cullen started to sit up but Dorian's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“What I mean is...I can't do this to you Cullen...not after all we've been through. You deserve better than this, than me taking advantage of you. You are a dear friend and this is a edge I will not force you over. Forgive me.” Dorian said but before he could pull away Cullen's hand was on his and keeping him rooted to the spot.

“Dorian, you are one of the smartest men I know. Now use that big brain of yours and think about how we got into this situation” Cullen said a determination in his eyes that just confused Dorian.

“I won the Chess match.”

“Yes and...” Cullen pressed Dorian's mind to dig deeper.

It took only a moment for Dorian's eyes to brighten then soften as he looked down upon the commander. “You let me win.”

A smirk formed on the mans scarred lips and Dorian could do nothing more than to surge forward and kiss him with a desperation born of years of feeling alone and unloved.

Deep kissing turned into the rushed removal of Dorian's clothing so that they were both laying tangled in each others embrace grinding against one another, while Dorian prepared himself for Cullen.

Dorian pulled away and got on his hand's and knees presenting himself to Cullen for the taking. He waited for Cullen to do what all the others did, to just grab him by the hips and start pounding him into the mattress, which at this point he wasn't complaining since he was beyond the point of aroused and he needed the release.

He wasn't expecting Cullen to push him over and shift him so that Dorian was on his back and Cullen laying between his legs. Cullen lent in for another deep kiss while the tip of his erection pressed against Dorian's opening.

“I want to see your face when I make love to you” Cullen said and then he pressed inside Dorian's tight heat with a moan.

The combination of Cullen's words and the amazing pleasurable burn of Cullen stretching him, filling him, had him coming untouched. Long hot spurts of his semen shooting between them. Dorian smiled sheepishly while Cullen smirked down at him his hand running over Dorian's stomach to collect a bit of his come so that he could lick it up and taste him.

“Kaffas, Festis bei umo canavarum” Dorian panted out his eyes never leaving the commanders.

Cullen only smiled down at him before he pulled out then slammed back home, making Dorian see stars, his spent cock already twitching back to life at the others beck and call.

They writhed together both hurtling towards the edge of bliss. “Cullen....Amatus...gods yes. Harder.” Dorian cried out between kisses and moans. Cullen grunted in answer, his hips slapping against Dorian in a frantic rhythm now both to far gone to care. Cullen found Dorian's hand and intertwined their fingers while his hips pistoned into Dorian faster and then he was crying out Dorian's name, His cock spurting pulsing inside him sending Dorian over the edge a second time.

It took them many minutes of laying side by side panting for breath before they could turn to look at one another matching smiles on their faces.

“So next time I win at chess I get to top?” Dorian suggested

Cullen chuckled. “I won't throw another game for you so you better work on your stratigies.”

“Oh believe me Amatus, now that I know the prize that is awaiting me, I will.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cullrian fic. Hopefully it wasn't to hateful. I am just starting to dabble in this fandom as you could probably tell, but it wont be the last =]. 
> 
> Also Kaffas, Festis bei umo canavarum translates to shit, you will be the death of me.


End file.
